


Christmas Lights

by Pichitinha



Series: Super-friends [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied DickBabs, Prompt: Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara needs some help with the Christmas Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

“I am  _so_  glad you called me.” Wally says as Barbara opens the door to let him in. “Dick never lets me help and you and I both know how  _that_  turns out.”  
  
She smiles because as much as she loves Dick, she can’t deny it’s always a disaster.  
  
“I see you brought everything we might need.” She eyed his arms full of bags and raised one eyebrow, impressed.  
  
“Well, of course. I’m not gonna use the stuff Dick uses every year, it’s embarrassing.”  
  
Barbara laughs. “It is.”  
  
“I’d say we need to hurry, but hey, I have super speed!” He comments lightly as he takes everything out of the bags brought. “So, do you have a plan for me to follow, or should I just do it…?”  
  
She shrugs and rolls over, motioning for him to follow her. “I had some ideas, but I’d like your input. You’re really good at this.”  
  
He smiles proudly – maybe a little cocky. “Yeah, I am.”  
  
They move out to the front yard and Barbara stops her chair as far as possible from the house so she can see the big picture. “So, I was thinking red on the top and green right under it, both with two lines, probably, and then the other ones could vary with one line each. What do you think?”  
  
He looks over and analyses it seriously. “Very good. But how about we use the mixed ones around the windows?”  
  
She considers it. “That would look amazing, Wally.”  
  
He smiles and gets to work. Light after light the house starts to present a Christmas-y feeling that she loves.  
  
“Okay, what about the backyard?” He asks when he finishes and they move over as they discuss.  
  
He is very excited to help her with ideas and by putting the lights and decorations on himself. Due to her legs she no longer could do it and Dick’s Christmas decorations were always just  _sad_. After last year’s fiasco she and Wally had laughed at him for hours –  _you can’t pair up with each other against me!_  and when he left pouting she promised Wally that this year she’d let him do it for them.  
  
Of course, she had to ask Dick to go to a store far away so that they could do it without being interrupted, but that was easy enough.  
  
“So, Barb, what do you think?” He asks as he finishes the last touches and lights up the entire house.  
  
It looks  _amazing_.  
  
That’s when Dick pulls the car over.  
  
“What…” He’s so shocked by the vision in front of him that he doesn’t even notice Wally and Barb in the center of the yard.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind, Dick, I asked Wally to help a little with the decorations.”  
  
“ _A little_? He decorated  _everything_.”  
  
“Yeah, dude,  _you’re welcome_. No more disaster’s like last year.  
  
“Honey, he’s just better at this than you.” Barbara says with a teasing smile.  
  
Wally throws him a conceited look and he lets out an offended huff.  
  
“Excuse me, why did I think it was such a great idea to turn you guys into  _BFFs_?”  
  
“We’re redheads, bro, nature would pair us up anyway.” Wally motions to their heads.  
  
Dick moves over to the house, muttering under his breath something like  _my wife and my best friend I can’t believe this_ and they both just smile.  
  
“So, Christmas tree?” Barbara asks.  
  
“Christmas tree!” He exclaims and they both head over to the house.  
  
Dick wouldn’t like that.  
  
They grin. 


End file.
